


The Reason Why

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "Why don't you want me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For caramelsilver's 2016 Three Sentence Ficathon

"Why don't you want me?" Caitlin whispers, a solitary tear snaking its way down her cheek and it's that, more than anything she's said, anything he's felt, that galvanises Joe into action, has him crossing the room and taking her into his arms for the first time since that one night all those weeks ago - after all, he never could stand to see a beautiful woman cry. 

"It's not that I don't want you, Caitlin," he tells her, his hands cupping her cheeks as hope flares in her eyes, "it's that I want you too much - I always have." 

The sob that bursts from her lips makes his heart clench in his chest so tightly that it's an actual physical ache - he doesn't worry about it though, because Caitlin's a doctor and if kissing someone better isn't an actual thing that they teach at med school, from the effect it has on them both, it really ought to be.


End file.
